Not him but me
by pcyfg
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah klasik romansa remaja, Byun Baekhyun yang kehidupannya terusik karena hadirnya dua sosok seseorang yang mengubah hidupnya. This  is My First Story
1. Chapter 1

*BaekhyunPov

Ku hempaskan kepala ini di meja menatap luar jendala tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang guru ini terangkan, persetan dengan semuanya apa dia tidak tau jika otak ku ini lelah. Melupakan sejenak tentang kejadian tadi, bahkan aku berfikir ingin melupakan semuanya. Menatap gumpalan awan yang menghias langit siang ini.

"Ssssttttt,,, hey,,," Seseorang memanggilku dan sekali lagi aku memang benar benar malas berbicara "dug!dug!" bunyi sebuah benda yang di tendang karena merasa aku tidak menghiraukannya tanpa kehabisan akal dia menendang nendang kursiku. Yatuhan~ bagaimana bisa aku sekelas dengannya.

"Baek! Menolehlah, aku sedang ingin berbicara" Sahutnya lagi tanpa berhenti dengan aktifitas menendang kursiku.

"Kyung! Aku sedang tidak dalam mood baik untuk berbicara dengan seseorang. Jadi, sekarang diamlah dan berhenti menendang nendang kursi ku" Jawabku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun bahkan aku tidak merubah posisiku yang masih menatap luar jendela.

"Tapi Baek aku ingin mengajakmu keluar sore ini... Kumohonn... Eomma menyuruhku membeli keperluan rumah sepulang sekolah tapi aku tidak tahu dengan siapa aku akan pergi." Jawabnya memelas. Oh, ayolahhh siapa yang bisa menahan rengeknya. Tapi yatuhannn dia masih saja menendang nendang kursiku membuatku merasa maju mundur membentur meja mengingat Kyungsoo yang duduk di belakangku.

"Baiklah Baiklah dan sekarang kuharap kau berhenti menendang nendang kursiku." jawabku menoleh dan sedkit tersenyum.

"Itu baru Baekhe ku." Sahutnya sedikit histeris.

*Baekhyun PovEnd

Pelajaran telah usai pukul 5 sore ini menandakan langit mulai berwarna senja dan aktivitas di sekolah akan segera berakhir atau mungkin ada senior yang mendapat jam tambahan karena mengingat ia akan menepuh ujian akhir sekolah atau ada pula yang beraktivitas mengikuti jam ekstrakulikuler. Baekhyun tentu saja tidak bodoh dengan melupakan janjinya menemani Kyungsoo membeli keperluan rumah walaupun sudah Baekhyun tau pasti Bibi Nam yang memaksa Kyungsoo membeli keperluan semua itu.

*Baekhyun Pov

"Baek kau melamun dari tadi, kau memikirkan Oh Sehun itu kan, ya ampun Baek dia itu junior kita?" Jawabnya startik.

"Apa apa an kau ini, bagaimana kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu." Jawabku dengan nada tinggi. Dasar bocah ini sudah untung aku mau menemaninya keluar tapi mengapa ia selalu saja merusak mood ku.

"Oh ayolah Baek~ kita sudah berteman sejak lama." Balasnya

"Lalu mengapa jika kita sudah berteman dengan sangat lama?" Jawabku malas.

"Intinya kau tidak bisa berbohong kepadaku, kau payah dalam hal berbohong Baek. Bahkan wajah polos mu itu tidak cocok jika aku menyetujui kau pandai berbohong. Aku tau kau bermasalah dengan pangeran OhSehun mu itu." Jawabnya panjang lebar tapi kau tau kan aku sedang malas berbicara dan mendengar ceramah orang jadi ketika Kyungsoo bermata bulat itu mulai bercerita aku akan mendengarnya dari telinga kanan lalu keluar dari telinga kiri.

"Hengh.." Jawabku sambil menatap ke langit senja, Ah~ begitu cantiknya.

"Aku tau kau tak mendengarkanku." Jawabnya dengan pandangan sinis.

"Hahaha.." Ya tuhan sahabat ku ini benar benar lucu bahkan saat ia ingin menunjukkan pandangan sinisnya, ia malah terlihat begitu imut.

"Baek! Aku sedang tidak bercanda! Oh ayolah~~ kau sekrang benar benar merusak mood ku." Jawabnya dengan nada kesal dan lihatlah mukanya yang memerah. Ohhh ya tuhannn.. Tidak terasa dengan menghabiskan waktu dengan berbicara kami sampai di depan supermarket memang jarak antara sekolah dan supermarket tidak begitu jauh, lagi pula Bibi Nam menyuruh Kyungsoo membeli barang barang yang tidak begitu banyak dan berat.

"Drrttttt... Drrtttt..." Ah ponselku bergetar dan tertera Eomma di nama panggilan masuk dan tanpa pikir panjang aku mengeser tombol hijau.

"Ne Eomma, ada apa?" jawabku

"Baekhyun~ ah cepatlah pulang. Eomma ada kejutan untuk mu." jawabanya, dapat ku dengar nada riang darinya.

"Ah~ Baiklah tunggu ne aku sedang menemani Kyungsoo membeli keperluan rumah karena bibi Nam sibuk sehingga menyuruh Kyungsoo membelinya." jawabku

"Baiklah, tapi cepatlah pulang. Sebelum pukul 8 malam tentunya. Kau tau kan Baek." Jawabnya dengan nada riang namun dia akhir kalimat terdapatsedikit penekanan.

"Baiklah baiklah aku tau. Baekkie tutup dulu ne, sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah terlihat membeli keperluannya dan membayar di kasir."

"Ah~ Baiklah jika seperti itu. Cepatlah pulang Baek."

"Ne Eomma." Dan berakhirlah acara telpon menelpon itu.

"Ayo Baek pulang sebentar lagi hampir pukul 7.30 aku tau kau itu tidak boleh pulang diatas jam makan malam saat hari sekolah." Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan dan berjalan mendahuluiku dengan membawa dua kantung plastik isi keperluannya.

"Ah~ kau benar benar mengerti diriku." Jawabku.

Untung saja ini masih pukul 7.45 setidaknya aku tidak terlambat walaupun tadi aku sempat membeli bubble tea karena merasa haus di tengah perjalanan, aku melangkah memasuki rumah. Rumahku tidak begitu besar hanya rumah minimalis sederhana berlantai dua dengan taman luas di depannya karena Eomma benar benar suka merawat bunga. Saat aku mulai memasuki rumah dapat kulihat dua sepatu asing yang sudah tertata rapi di rak sepatu.

"Aku Pulang~~" Teriakku.

"Ehh,, Baekhyun~ah" Jawab seorang pemuda remaja seusiaku aku bahkan hampir tercengang melihatnya.

"Lu,,Han? Mengapa kau ada disini?" Tanyaku sambil melangkah masuk dengan tatapan kaget tentunya.

"Ahhh~ Baekkie sudah pulang. Anak Eomma benar benar menempati janjinya. Eh kau sudah bertemu Luhan bagaiman perasaanmu setelah 4 tahun lamanya tidak melihat saudara yang orang lain bilang kembar seperti mu ini, Aish~ Eomma benar benar bingung, bagaimana mereka bisa mengira kalian ini kembar. Bahkan dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda dewasa yang imut kan Baek tidak seperti kau yang selalu tampil acak acak an." Jawab Eomma panjang lebar. Aish~~ apa apa an Eomma ini disini akulah putra kandungnya tetapi kenapa aku yang selalu dipojokkan, aku sudah lelah tidak terlalu peduli lagi dengan semuanya tanpa pikir panjang aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke arah dapur berniat mengambil segelas air putih dingin saat meminumnya tiba tiba saja..

"Hi Baek." Sapa seorang lelaki yang lebih tua 1 tahun dari ku ini, dengan kaget pula aku menyemburkan air putih yang ridak berdosa ini. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan sosok jakung ini astaga ~

~ Wait ne ~ Review please ^^ ~ Peanasaran sama siapa sosok jakung itu? ~ Tunggu kelanjutan


	2. Chapter 2

"Kriss,,, Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku heran sambil membersihkan perbuatan yang kuperbuat tadi.

"Kau masih tetap lucu sama seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu, Baek. Ah~ aku pikir kau sudah tau, tetapi melihat reaksimu yang seperti ini ku kira Eomma belum menceritakan padamu perihal aku dan Luhan akan tinggal disini." What The... Aku hanya bisa diam tanpa berkutik.

Dan sekarang disinilah aku duduk di meja makan karena sekarang adalah waktunya untuk makan malam tentunya aku sudah mandi dan mengganti seragam sekolah dengan pakaian santai, suasana benar benar canggung. Ya Tuhan~~

"Jadi Baek aku dengar tadi Kris sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadamu." Pebicaraan Eomma setidaknya bisa mencairkan sedikit kecanggungan.

"Eumm,, ne." Jawabku di sela sela makan malam ini.

"Dan apa kau tau jika Luhan dan Kris akan satu sekolah denganmu." Jawab Eomma, dan tiba tiba saja..

"Uhuukkk.. Uhukkk..."

"Baek minumlah" Kris segera menyerahkan air putih dan menyerahkannya padaku karena jarak kami yang tidak terlalu jauh tentunya. Siapa yang tidak kaget, bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau masuk sekolah dan mendapat informasi "BAEKHYUN MEMLIKI SAUDARA YANG MIRIP DENGANNYA DAN KAKAK LELAKI YANG TAMPAN DAN AKAN BERSEKOLAH DISINI." Ya Tuhan ~~ Baekhyun benar benar lelah untuk hari ini.

*AuthorPov

Sinar mentari pagi sudah mulai menyingsing mengusik alam mimpi pemuda yang kini sudah mulai beranjak dewasa ini sehingga ia merasa mulai terganggu ditambah lagi dengan suara suara terikan sang ibu di bawah atau lebih tepatnya di meja makan.

"Baekhyun~ah cepat bangun apa kau ingin terlambat masuk dan berakhir dengan ibu menjadi tamu kehormatan di ruang kesiswaan sekolahmu." Tendegar teriakan sang ibu di tangga. Ya tuhan berapa oktaf suara perempuan itu. Gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

Merasa tidurnya mulai terganggu ia dengan terpasaknya mulai menggeliat dan turun dari ranjang kesayangannya ini dan bergegas untuk mandi atau jika tidak ia akan di penggal oleh ibunya karena berhasil membuat sang ibu menjadi tamu kehormatan di sekolah. Setelah persiapan selesai ia segera turun untuk sekedar melihat eomma tercantiknya dan tentu saja sarapan pagi.

"Baekhyun~ah" Terdengar suara perempuan ya dia Luhan saudara yang sering dianggap kembar dengan Baekhyun, ya tuhan bagaiman bisa dia lupa bahwa sejak kemarin saudara dan kakak tirinya akan tinggal bersamanya.

"Ah~ Luhan. Selamat Pagi" Sapanya sesopan mungkin.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, ehm ngomong ngomong Aku dan Kris hyung akan satu sekolah denganmu." Jawabnya sembari berjalan berdampingan dengan Baekhyun menuju meja makan.

"Ah baguslah jika begitu, bukankah Eomma sudah memberitahuku saat kita makan malam kemarin" Ya tuhan ini merupakan suatu bencana bagiku gumam Baekhyun dalam hati tentunya, tetapicbagai manapun Luhan adalah saudaranya, bagaiman bisa dia bersikap benci padanya. Asal Luhan tidak sekalas denganku jika ia sekalas maka semuanya akan benar benar berakhir batin Baekhyun lagi.

"Ah~ Aku harap kita akan berada di kelas yang sama. Kau taukan aku tidak mudah bergaul dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal jadi aku harap aku bisa satu kelas denganmu." Jawabnya dan segera duduk di meja makan.

"Ehm." Lagi lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa menjawab dengan seperti itu dia benar benar pusing.

*BaekhyunPov

Kami bertiga pergi bersama dengan mobil Kris hyung, Appa membelikan untuknya sebagai ulang tahun yang ke 17 katanya, sampai di parkiran sekolah khusus mobil kami bertiga keluar mengakibatkan semua orang merasa penasaran. Ah~ coba saja kau lihat aku si namja dewasa pembuat onar orang yang terkenal disekolah karena kenakalannya berjalan dengan siswa baru yang notabenya adalah saudaraku si Luhan dan Kris Hyung, di sebelah kiri ku ada Luhan yang terlihat lebih anggun dengan pakaian yang ia gunakan tertata rapi dengan baju yang rapi ia masukkan dan blezer sekolah yang ia gunakan tidak kalah rapi pula menambah kesan penampilan siswa rajin di hari pertama di sekolah barunya berbeda dengan ku yang sedikit mengeluarkan baju seragam dan blezer sekolah yang tidak aku gunakan. Lalu di sebalah kanan ku seorang lelaki remaja yang bisa ku bilang berbeda dengan wajah kami, bahkan aku berani bersumpah bahwa di perkenalan pertama saat aku mengatakan bahwa kris hyung adalah saudara ku mereka semua tidak akan percaya, terkecuali aku mengatakan dengan kata tiri di akhir kata saudara, bagaiman tidak wajahku berdarah korea ini disamakan dengan wajahnya yang berdarah Cina Kanada, benar benar lucu bukan? Ah~ aku benar benar muak menjadi bahan tontonan di pagi ini, dengan langkah cepat aku berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah berniat mengantarkan saudara ku, sesampai mengantarkannya aku segera pamit dan berlari menuju kelas. Dan langsung duduk di bangku setelah sampai di kelas, memasang earphone yang sebelumnya telah aku sambungkan di ponsel dan dengan suara yang ku keraskan pula.

"Baek," Seseorang datang dan langsung mengambil kursi lain dan langsung duduk di sebelahku, aku hanya menatapnya dengan ekor mataku. Kalian sudah tau bukan siapa lagi yang memiliki kerjaan mengusik ketenangan orang lain jika bukan namja bermata belo ini. "Baek~ Dengarkan aku" rengeknya lagi sambil menarik lengan bajuku.

"Hmm.." Jawabku, entahlah aku hanya malas saja berbicara semenjak kejadian itu, kejadian dengan Junior di bawah satu tingkat yang menyebalkan itu.

"Kau ini kenapa! Selalu saja membalas perkataan seperti itu. Kau menyebalkan Baek.!" Jawabnya dengan nada penekanan di setiap akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya malas berbicara Kyung, mengertilah. Mood ku benar benar buruk." Jawabku melepas earphone dan menatap ke luar jendela.

"Ah~ Baiklah baiklah. Eh, Baek apa kau tau? Saat aku berjalan masuk ke kelas aku mendengar ada tiga murid baru hari ini. Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Bahkan mereka mengatakan bahwa salah satu dari mereka mirip denganmu. Ah~ aku tidak sabar melihatnya, bahkan saat anak anak lain mengtakan bahwa ia mirip denganmu. Jika benar maka muka mu begitu pasaran Baek" Jawabnya dengan nada tertawa setelah mengatakan bahwa wajahku pasaran, oh shit anak ini benar benar.

"Ya dia memang mirip denganku." Jawabku singkat tanpa mengalihkan wajah ku yang menatap langit pagi. Dengan berakhir pula nada tertawanya setelah aku mengatakan hal tersebut.

"A..Apa Baek? Mirip dengamu? Kau bercanda." Jawabnya mulai serius.

"Oh Ayolah Kyung, dia sauara kembarku." Jawabku sambil menoleh kearahnya dan lihatlah bagaiaman ekspresinya sekarang. Mulut yang membuka, mata yang semakin lebar. Yatuhan teman ku ini benar benar.

"Aisshh~ Benarkah? Mengapa kau tidak pernah bercerita denganku jika kau memiliki saudara kembar? Aku anggap aku ini siapa mu Baek? Bahkan kita sudah berteman sejak lima tahun yang lalu." Nadanya mendramatisir seolah olah seperti berada di sebuah drama film saja.

"Untuk apa aku menceritakan hal itu pdamu? Tidak penting kau tau? Bahkan sebenarnya aku berharap agar ia tidak berada di sekolah yang sama denganku." Jawabku menolehkan kepala ke luar jendela lagi.

"Ah, terserah kau saja Baek. Begitu susah berdebat dengan anak keras kepala sepertimu, bahkan aku berharap bahwa saudara kembarmu itu tidak bersifat sepertimu." Jawabnya dan langsung meninggalkan ku.

Bel tanda jam masuk pelajar berbunyi seperti biasa pula jam pelajaran berlangsung, terdengar suara ketukan sepatu hak khas seorang wanita berjalan. Itu pasti guru musik, yeah pelajaran pertama di kelasku adalah pelajar musik.

"Selamat pagi anak anak, bagaimana liburan tengah semester kalian? Pagi ini kita akan menyambut siswa pindahan tetapi sepertinya dia akan masuk agak terlambat." Sapa Nyonya Kim, ya dia memang termasuk salah satu guru yang begitu friendly dengan murid muridnya.

"Ah, maaf tapi aku dengar ada 3 murid baru disini." Sahut seorang anak yang duduk di depanku, Daehyun.

"Wow cepat sekali berita ini tersebar, dan apa kalian tau bahwa 2 dari mereka adalah saudara Baekhyunlah siswa pindahan di sekolah ini?" Nampak seisi kelas membuat sebuah ekspresi kaget yang dibuat buat dengan menatapku, oh ayolah~ termasuk Kyungsoo tentunya "Apa itu benar Tuan Byun?" Tambahnya.

"Ne." Aku hanya menjawab dengan kata itu, mau bagaimana lagi aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

Lima belas menit kemudian pelajaran dimulai dengan penjelasan nada nada not balok, "cklek" bunyi pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan semua konsentrasi siswa dikelas.

"Ah, maaf Saeng. Apa benar di sini kelas 11-2?" tanya seorang pria yang menunjukkan wajah di balik pintu yang terbuka.

"Ah~ benar masuklah. Kau pasti Chanyeol anak baru dari Jepang itu kan?" Tanya Mrs. Kim, tanpa basa basi pula pria baru itu masuk menampakkan tubuh tingginya. Setelah dia masuk dan sudah berdiri di depan kami dan lihatlah dia memasang wajah innocent, aku benar benar muak sekarang, tapi untunglah bukan Luhan yang masuk di kelas ini. "Nah, sekarang coba perkenalkan dirimu" tambahnya

"Annyeong, perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol." Sapanya memperkenalkan diridan lihatlah wajahnya yang tetap saja innocent.

"Nah sekarang Chanyeol kau bisa duduk di sebelah Baekhyun mengingat hanya ada satu bangku di kelas ini yang kosong. Tuan Byun coba angkat tanganmu" Tambah , Ya Tuhan ~ jika aku boleh tau sebenarnya apa salah ku sehingga kau memberiku cobaan seperti ini, terdengar mendramatisir memang aku mulai mengangkat tangan dan begitu pula lelaki itu berjalan ke arahku. Dan lihatlah wajah perempuan perempuan yang sudah mulai tertarik padanya. " Melihat wajah kalian seperti itu ke arah Chanyeol aku tau maksud kalian, jadi aku harap kalian bisa memperkenalkan diri kalian saat jam istirahat." Tambah Mrs. Kim membuat siswa perempuan kembali fokus padanya.

Jam istirahat pertanda keburukan bagiku, bagaimana tidak sekarang kalian bisa melihat bahwa seluruh perempuan di kelas ini atau bahkan sesekolah ini menggrumungi kelas ini untuk melihat Chanyeol. Kau tau kan jika sifatku benci dengan keributan walaupun aku sering membuat keributan. Dan saat itu pula aku berniat berdiri dari bangku dan ingin meninggalkan kelas namun tiba tiba sebuah tangan memegang tanganku.

"Y,,,Ya?" Tanyaku setenang mungkin tapi ayolah mengapa jantung ini tidak henti hentinya berdegup kencang. Hey, Baek ini bahkan hari pertama kau berkenalan dengannya tetapi kenapa jantung ini berdetak terus berhenti untuk bersikap tidak normal, monolog Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Eum,, Baek kau teman sebangku berarti kau teman pertamaku pula. Bisakah kau mengantarkanku berkeliling sekolah?" Tanyanya dan mulai melepas tangannya di pergelangan tanganku.

"Ya, Baiklah." Jawabku dan melangkah duluan di ikuti dirinya dan sekarang dia sudah berada di sampingku.

"Kita mulai dari kelas 10 ne." Sahutnya, seketika itu juga otakku berhenti beraktifitas. What The... kelas 10 berarti itu area dimana kekuasaan junior terkenal yang beberapa hari lalu menjadi titik pusat pemikiranku. "Baek kau tak apa?" Tanyanya, sepertinya ia melihatku melamun dan aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. "Setelah ini kita berbelok ke lorong kanan atau kiri?" Tanyanya

"Kiri" Jawabku, saat berbelok tiba tiba saja seseorang berlari berlawanan arah dan seketika itu juga aku jatuh dengan bokong yang mendarat duluan. "Aw.." ringisku.

"Eh, Baekhyun hyung maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja dan Ya tuhan Chanyeol hyung aku pikir kau tak masuk hari ini." Sahut pemuda yang menabrakku tadi.

"Eh, Sehun. Maaf aku tadi tidak bisa berangkat denganmu, yeah sebenarnya juga aku tidak berniat masuk hari ini. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin melewatkan hari pertama sekolah." Jawabnya, ya tuhan dasar namja tidak tau diri. Bahkan mereka saling berbincang bincang tanpa berniat menolongku.

"Ehm." Aku berusaha berdiri dan berdehem sehingga membuyarkan aktifitas perbincangan mereka.

"Eh, Baek hyung aku minta maaf. Dan untuk yang kemarin kau salah paham Baek." Nada Sehun sedikit pelan saat mengucapkan kalimat kemarin.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan lagi, Hunnie aku tau itu." jawabku

"Hey, cepatlah aku tidak mebutuhkan adegan romantis disini, urusan pertama kitakan kau mengajakku keliling sekolah." Jawab pemuda lain di sisiku, ya tuhan dasar tiang listrik seenaknya saja menyuruh nyuruh lagipula siapa disini yang mengajak dan diajak, bisa bisanya dia mengatakan bahwa aku mengajaknya. Ck

"Eh, Chanyeol Hyung kau bisa berkeliling sekolah denganku dan tak perlu merepotkan Baekhyun Hyung." Sela Sehun dan apa tadi Chanyeol Hyung? Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya? Apa benar Chanyeol adalah pria yang Sehun maksud saat dia bercerita bahwa akan ada saudara lelakinya yang akan pindah di sekolah ini.

"Eh, Sehun jika aku boleh tau apa Chanyeol saudara yang kau maksud itu?" Tanyaku sepelan mungkin berusaha agar pria tinggi di sebelahku ini tidak mendengarnya.

"Ya tentu saja apa kau tak lihat kita berdua sama sama tampan." Jawabnya dan seketika itu juga menarik tanganku, dasar manusia menyebalkan bahkan dia siswa baru yang bisa bisanya berlaku seenak jidatnya dengan siswa lama sepertiku. Dengan masih dilakukan aksi tarik menarik tanganku tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang siswa lagi di depannya dan kudengar sesorang yang ia tabrak meringis.

"Eh, maafkan aku. Aku benar benar tidak sengaja." Chanyeol berusaha membantu dan genggaman tangannya yang semula berada di pergelangan tanganku yang selalu saja membuat aku merona ketika hal itu terjadi terlepas dan sekarang tergantikan dengan berusaha membantu seorang tadi, aku yang penasaran langsung maju dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau.." Jawabku, mengapa bisa bisanya aku berjumpa dengannya.

#Eyyy maap kan jika lama updatenya, huwahhhh kenapa ceritanya semakin ribet ya? Ahhhhh mohon bantuannya ini FF pertama soalnya ~ jadi maapkan kalo masih ada typo bakala agak lama deh ngurusin ini tugas numpuk beib. Review please ^^


End file.
